


Hanabi

by bookwyrmling



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team enjoys a summer evening at a festival.  Echizen receives a kanji lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back last year for the 4th of July.

“Hoi hoi! That one looks like a square!” Kikumaru shouted and jumped, his excitement heard even over the boom and crackle of the festival’s climax. “Oishi! How’d they make it look like a square?” he continued to ask even after the firework had faded to smoke only for another to take its place. The redhead’s zori clattered against the sidewalk as he continued to bounce in his salmon-colored yukata. For all the item was tied with a man’s obi and knot, Echizen had not been the only one to wonder if it had actually been designed for a woman thanks to its cute goldfish design -- though Momoshiro’s loud exclamation when Kikumaru had first arrived at the meeting place, with Oishi in tow, had precluded any need for Echizen to mention it.

The team -- though mostly Oishi, as stand-in captain -- had decided to attend the summer festival as a group to raise morale before the next match, and, thanks to large stomachs and athletic aptitude, had left several food and game stall owners grumbling in their wake. Now, though, the group gathered at the waterfront, watching the fireworks overhead, most seated unceremoniously at the top of the grassy hill, their backs leaning against the handrail that protected the trail, though some -- like Kikumaru -- stood on the sidewalk itself, leaning against the handrail or bouncing in excitement.

A particularly large and bright firework went off, each branch bursting into the further, colorful blasts of their own, and the crowd cheered. “Tamaya!” Momoshiro called out, raising his hands to his mouth only to accidentally shove an elbow into Kaidoh’s arm. Echizen ignored the fight that instantly broke out as he waited for the picture he’d taken to show, confirming he had got a clear shot of the firework at its brightest.

With a proud grin at how it had come out, the first year confirmed it as an attachment before typing _Tamaya!~_ in hiragana -- as he did not know the kanji -- and hitting send. Not even a minute later, the phone buzzed in his hand, the fireworks still booming overhead and silencing any sound the vibrations might have made on any other occasion. Echizen’s eyes glowed at the name on the screen and immediately flipped the phone open to read the reply, snickering at the respondent’s use of both hiragana and kanji as a teaching tool.

Right below his initial text, _Kagiya!_ was typed out with a fireworks emoji next to it. As he was reading it, another text popped up beneath it and Echizen snorted at it before looking around to confirm no one had noticed.

_Don’t stay up too late._ the text read and the first year could practically hear the command as if its speaker had been sitting right next to him, rather than Momoshiro, whose fight with Kaidoh had sent the two tumbling down the hill with a concerned Oishi chasing behind, calling out to warn those in the vicinity who risked being ran into and apologizing for the disruption.

_I won’t let my guard down._ Echizen typed in before throwing a winking smiley face at the end and hitting send. Trust buchou to completely miss the point of a night festival.


End file.
